Underground burial containers are frequently utilized for the secure and undisturbed storage of materials. However, in certain circumstances, land available as use for burial sites is scarce in many urbanized areas. As a result, there are many different burial container systems seeking to minimize the ground level footprint required.
One approach to minimizing the ground level footprint would be to provide a vertically oriented burial container capable of longitudinal mechanical mating with another substantially identical burial container, in order to allow insertion of multiple units without increasing the ground level footprint required. Such a system could also allow for assembly and disassembly above ground and subsequent handling of the multiple burial containers as a single rigid structure, as well as providing structural strength in a buried posture. The mechanical mating capability among like units would also ease removal, subsequent addition of further containers, and reburial in a logistically simpler manner. It would be additionally advantageous to provide a means for inserting and maintaining a divider between the interior volumes of the various mated containers, so that any necessary handling can occur without disturbance or exposure of any contents therein.
These and other objects, aspects, and advantages of the present disclosure will become better understood with reference to the accompanying description and claims.